


idle hands are the devil’s workshop

by despitethewives (choirboyharem)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Minor Injuries, NSFW Art, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirboyharem/pseuds/despitethewives
Summary: Matt loses a game of chicken (or, to be a little blunter, a long strain of physical abuse). He decides to lose it spectacularly and embrace his punishment.
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	idle hands are the devil’s workshop

**Author's Note:**

> deciding that i’m gonna make the porn that i wanna make and i don’t care about anything else. basically, i was picturing matt and ryan playing a game called “if you can’t take the heat i’m giving you then get the fuck out of the kitchen”, in which ryan hurts matt for his own amusement and eventually breaks him down and makes him sexually humiliate himself. matt’s a slut and he’s borderline mindbroken, so he gives in and he loves it. and he lets ryan make a porno. normal best friend things. 
> 
> it was gonna be a whole fic, but i haven’t quite managed to grasp their speech patterns yet. i will in time! also i just really wanted to draw matt with katamari socks. or, well, one of them, at least.


End file.
